


Pieces of a Broken Mirror

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nygmacentric, POV Edward Nygma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "To be me or to be you, is that the question."





	Pieces of a Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaack~  
> With this flash-fic without any claim.

"To be me or to be you, is that the question."  
His reflection on the mirror points against him a finger and an contemptous glance.

"Why?" he wondered.

"See? You can't give an answer. And you know why?"

"Shut up, shut up!"

He was sneering, the other one, while Ed was clutching his teeth, angry and scared by the doubt that, in a few moments, was becoming a cruel reality.

"Look at you... don't you feel ridicolous trying to be you? For what?  
You can't fix what you've done, you can't go back to the start."

"Go back to the start..."

Sneers and slurs buzzed in his head.

"Go back to the start..."

"He will not come back to you. He will not save you from yourself.  
Not after what you did to him, you idiot!"

He growled, banging his fists against the mirror. Did he want to go out?  
Did he want to take his place?

"No... not again, not again.  
I am in control!  
Me, me, me." Nygma repeats those words while, with anger, he starts to bang his fists too on the surface of the glass, trying to hit his other self that, slowly, began to break into thousand pieces.

Voices chasing eachother, some screaming, some whispering. Thousand faces staring at him.

Then... the silence.  
The void.  
Into his mind and into his heart.

Nygma collapsed to the ground, falling to his kneels.  
That silence was devouring him and, without thinking, with his trembling bloody hands because of broken mirror, he starts to collect some pieces of it, trying to reassemble them.

Would he come back?  
Or would he leave him alone again?  
No matter how much he hated him, no matter how much he wants to stay in control of himself, the thought of not having him in his mind anymore was painful... how could he survive without him?  
Was he really able to do it?  
Could he 'just' be Edward Nygma?

"Come back..."

\---

"... Ed? Are you ok?"

Oswald came closer, kneeling near to him. He grabbed Nygma's bloody hands, freeing them from the pieces of glass that they still grasping.  
He didn't speak anymore, he remains beside him trying to soothe his wounds with gentle and clumsy pats.

Edward looked at him, trying to figure out what was happening, trying to fix together the pieces of his mind like he tried to do with the mirror's ones.

In that moment he understood: the image that hesaw trought the shuttered surface of those thousand pieces of mirror was the answer.  
The cold hands thight in his. Those green eyes. Those messy hair. That pale, dirty and tired face after the escaping out of Arkham.  
Oswald Cobblepot was the answer... to his questions, to his fears, to his misery, to his needs.

He had been so stupid to not want to see it for all that time...

"And you saved me... again."


End file.
